Shock to the System Part II
by Ricochet
Summary: No Summary Available


SHOCK TO THE SYSTEM  
AUTHOR: Felicia McFurry  
EMAIL: Mel_B_52@hotmail.com  
PART II  
  
*Note to Readers* I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that even though I  
had said that Bridgitte had looked around the age of 19, she is actually 17. Also  
since she is underage and has no parents, she is now under legal care of  
Commander Feral.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Bridgitte sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, the SWAT Kats had  
been gone such a long time. She had remembered that ShadowKat told her that  
they had went to Fest in order to find Dark Trooper and eliminate it, but no word  
since then and ShadowKat was beginning to worry. But something else was  
troubling Bridgitte. She was in love, a feeling she had not felt before. It was  
ShadowKat, she knew that he was her one true love but she also knew that Feral  
would not approve of it. She wanted to date him so bad but since she was  
underage, then Feral could keep her from doing it. But ShadowKat had persuaded  
her to at least try. Today would be the day, she had wanted ShadowKat to come  
up one day to spend the day with her but she had to confirm it with Feral first.   
Feral was watching TV in the living room when she had approached him. When  
she looked at him, her eyes were already filling up with tears fearing the worst of  
it. Feral looked up and noticed it. "Is something wrong, Bridgitte?" he asked.   
She nodded her head and cautiously sat beside him. "I-I need to tell you  
something, "she said softly.  
"Sure," Feral said as he turned the TV off.   
Bridgitte sighed and try to regain her composure. "Uncle, I am in love with  
someone.."  
"Oh?," Feral asked. "With who?"  
"It's ShadowKat," she said.  
Feral's eyes went wide when she mentioned the name, anger starting to build  
up in him. "What?! Oh, no, Bridgitte you can't! Not him! You don't even KNOW  
him for the first thing."  
"Yes, I do. He told me about himself. I know a lot about him. Uncle, I trust  
him...," she said sadly.  
"Bridgitte, he could be lying about him. He could be soo much older than  
you, you don't know that. Besides you have important things to worry about like  
college. So you need to get him out of your head. That is not love!"  
Tears rolled down Bridgitte's face. This is what she expected but ShadowKat  
had started to convince her that it wouldn't be that bad so she started to have hope  
in it. "I knew you wouldn't understand," she said meanly as she got up and went  
to her room. She went in her room and slammed the door, crying her heart out.  
She couldn't believe it! She loved ShadowKat! But now, she would have to end it  
with him.   
Minutes later, Feral came busting in her room, very furious with her. "Now,  
listen here, young lady!" he yelled. "I KNOW what is best for you! Do you  
understand me?! You don't know him! You need to stop having these dumb  
emotions for him!! You do not love him! Do you hear me?! You don't love him!  
Now I want you to end this right now! Or I'll end it for you!! If you dare try to  
defy me, Bridgitte, I am going to keep you from ever talking to him again."  
Bridgitte just stood there, hearing him, trying to tune it out. Tears pouring out a  
lot. Feral didn't say anything else and got out of the room. Bridgitte was hurt soo  
bad. It was like a bad dream. End her relationship with ShadowKat? Now she was  
angry with her uncle. So much fire and hatred in her towards him. She WOULD  
be with him one way or another. Lucky for her, her birthday was approaching  
soon, so she would turn 18 and she could leave Feral. That way she could be with  
ShadowKat and he couldn't stop her. For the rest of the night, she just stayed in  
her room and cried her eyes all night.   
******************************************************************  
  
Dark Kat had decided to transform Scorpion back to his normal kat form if  
Scorpion had agreed to still be with him. Dark Kat knew that he might need help  
through all of this, since Scorpion had requested to be turned back. Once it was  
back to his normal stuff, Dark Kat had given him a black bandanna to wear in  
order to still keep his identity a secret. Instead of his yellow ninja outfit he wore a  
dark black suit, all of his body covered except for the bottom part of his face that  
the bandanna did not cover which was his yellow fur. He also wore black gloves  
and black boots. Dark Kat had changed his name to Dark Claw.   
******************************************************************  
  
Dark Kat had became aware of Bridgitte not being there and knew that she  
probably ran off to get help. He knew that she would probably lead the SWAT  
Kats or the Enforcers to Fest where he had kept his Dark Troopers hidden. "Dark  
Claw, I want you to go to Fest and transport the Dark Troopers near the MegaKat  
Bay. There I want you to blow them up," Dark Kat said calmly, a serious tone in  
his voice.  
Dark Claw looked at the large purple kat as if he was kidding. "You can not  
be serious!" he yelled. "We have spent months on the Dark Troopers in order to  
use them to kill the SWAT Kats! Now you want to go off and blow them up! Plus  
in the city!" Dark Claw demanded. "What are you thinking?!"  
Dark Kat turned to him, his face had a grim appearance to it. "Trust me, Dark  
Claw. We do not need the Dark Trooper in order to kill off the SWAT Kats," he  
said soothingly. Dark Kat was not afraid of his young, strong colleague. "We have  
Ricochet, we'll use her as bait to get to them. Then, once we bring them down, then  
the city was collapse before us." He smiled for a brief moment as his dream of  
Dark City popped into his head. Then he pushed it away and his smile turn back to  
his regular low tone. "Now go."  
Dark Claw looked at Dark Kat for a brief moment with hatred. For once he  
was beginning to doubt Dark Kat. He growled in rage and turned to leave. "Dark  
Claw," Dark Kat said again. "One more thing." Dark Claw turned back to him.  
"The SWAT Kats might go to Fest to get rid of the Dark Troopers, So please  
hurry back and wait for them. They'll be sitting ducks when they start to scan the  
area, so take them down if you can." This made Dark Claw smile a little.   
"As you wish," he replied, turned and left.  
********************************************************  
Hours later, the SWAT Kats were approaching at Fest. They first had to stop  
by the hangar in order to refuel and arm their jet. Razor had placed some regular  
cluster bombs in the bomb bay, plus SAM missiles just in case Dark Kat had  
dispatched some MIGS for them to play with.   
The SWAT Kats were making their run on Fest. Anti-aircraft guns were  
below firing at them, but they were no match for T-Bone. T-Bone started to dive  
down lower towards the ground. The anti-aircraft was all around them, getting  
pretty close to them. Razor took notice in this. "Hey, watch it buddy. There's big  
guns down there," he warned.  
"How else are we going to find them?" T-Bone said and grinned.   
Razor spotted a large building hidden down below in the valley of the  
mountains on his dimensional radar. "Target acquired, buddy. Preparing bombs."  
He started to push buttons on his weapons panel.  
T-Bone nodded his head in acknowledgment and steady the TurboKat out  
gaining a little more altitude now. "Altitude 800 feet buddy," he said as he glanced  
over at his Altimeter.  
"Roger, cluster bombs locked and ready to be dropped," Razor replied as he  
set the cross hairs on the building on his targeting scope.   
"Drop them now!" T-Bone said in a victorious tone.  
"They're away!" Razor said in triumph too as he dropped the bombs on Fest.  
The building exploded on impact with the bombs. Fires were started around the  
building from the cluster bombs. Razor and T-Bone kept their ears perked in  
order to hear secondary explosions acknowledging the fact that Dark Troopers  
were in the building. But none were heard.   
"See anything down there?" T-Bone said now in a frantic. "You see any  
secondary explosions?"  
"Nothing,"Razor muttered.   
"Well that's real nice. Suspected Dark Troopers," T-Bone said in a mad,  
sarcastic tone.   
"Nothing,"Razor said again, trying not to believe it.  
"Crud. There was nothing there, there never was. Well, we're really raising  
h*ll with Dark Crud tonight, aren't we?" T-Bone said.  
"Let's go back buddy," Razor with defeat in his voice. His ears lowered in  
sadness. He was so determined that he would do good in this for Rico.   
T-Bone started to fly away from Fest, cursing to himself under his breath.   
Somewhere below, Dark Claw heard the swelling whine of jet engines  
approaching, first faintly, then rapidly increasing in intensity. As the whine quickly  
rose to a crescendo, he lifted an ancient bolt-action rifle to his shoulder, pointed it  
a 45-degree angle into the sky above, and pulled the trigger.  
The bullet punched a tiny hole in the lower corner of the canopy plexiglass on  
the right side towards the back. It penetrated Razor's oxygen mask cutting the tube  
away from the breathing apparatus because Razor looking in the same direction  
that the missile came and it tore into Razor's flight suit on the right side of his arm.   
Razor let out a very loud cry of pain and started to gasp from the high altitude and  
having no oxygen. Blood was splattered a little on the side of the canopy by the  
bullet hitting Razor's arm.   
T-Bone's ears perked when he heard this and his eyes grew wide. "Razor?"  
Razor gasped again hard, not able to gain any oxygen. His scared eyes were  
wide and he started to grasp on T-Bone's seat unable to speak because his lack of  
oxygen. "T-Bone..," he managed to spit out. He coughed repeatedly.   
"What is it? What the h*ll was it?! What is it?," T-Bone shouted in fear.   
T-Bone quickly leveled the plane out high because he didn't want to run into any  
mountains when he was going to check on Razor's condition. Unaware of his  
partner unable to breath. Once he knew he was clear, he heard Razor gasp harder,  
violently hitting his seat. T-Bone quickly pushed the auto-pilot on and turned  
around backwards in his seat. He saw blood on the right side of the canopy,  
Razor's right arm of his flight suit torn and his right arm exposed, completely  
covered in blood. He also took notice that Razor's oxygen mask was cut away,  
T-Bone knew that had to be the reason why Razor was gasping. "Razor! What the  
h*ll happened to you?!" he shouted out, scared. Before Razor could answer,  
T-Bone tore his eyes from Razor and thought furiously as he checked the  
instrument panel again. He dived the plane down slowly to make sure that Razor  
could now get some oxygen. He was now clear of the mountains and also noticed  
that Razor wasn't gasping anymore so that was a good sign. What could have  
happened?   
"Don't try to talk, Razor. I'll get you to the hospital," T-Bone said as he saw  
the city approaching in the distance. He knew he couldn't go too fast because of  
Razor's lack of oxygen. Razor was losing a lot of blood from the bullet's  
penetration. T-Bone was trying to glance every now and then to check on his  
wounded partner.   
He glanced back at the instruments. He was rapidly becoming too busy, an  
error that he knew would be fatal for both himself and Razor. The plane would  
not fly itself and certain death was just below if he scraped one of the skyscrapers.   
He knew Razor also being in the high altitude too long without no oxygen  
probably had hurt his lungs as he could still hear his partner gasp for breath.   
"Hey, Razor," he urged, "hang in there, buddy. You're going to make it. I'll  
get you back. Keep the faith, Razor."  
T-Bone found the radio-transmit button and contacted Jenson. "Jenson, this  
is T-Bone, over."  
"T-Bone, this is Jenson, go ahead," Jenson replied as he heard T-Bone's call  
coming over his radio that he kept on his desk.  
"Razor has been hit. I'm declaring an emergency. Contact the hospital and  
have them be ready. I repeat, Razor has been shot." His voice sounded strong, and  
even, which surprised him as he felt so completely out of control.  
"I copy that, T-Bone," Jenson replied. The radio fell silent.  
As T-Bone waited he talked to Razor. "Don't you give up on me. You never  
were a quitter, Razor. Don't give up now."  
T-Bone wanted to punch the TurboKat to the max but he was too concern  
for Razor's safety. But he felt like he would never make it.   
Finally the hospital was coming into view. T-Bone contacted the hospital's  
radio. "The TurboKat is ready to land," he said to them. Razor had not moved.  
"An emergency crew is waiting on the roof," a voice replied over the radio.   
"Any other victims?"  
T-Bone scanned the instruments as he started to land the jet. He then stole  
another look at Razor in the back. "Just my partner who is in terrible shape."  
T-Bone carefully landed the jet on the roof and opened the canopy quickly.  
A medic crew went up to the side of the jet to assist Razor. T-Bone unstrapped  
himself and went over to Razor's aid as well. Razor was now unconscious. A  
medic raised Razor's head to check for breathing and to see Razor's injury on his  
arm. Rich blood was everywhere in the back seat. Blood covered Razor and  
coated the panels on his side of the plane. T-Bone's right hand was covered with it  
since he touched Razor's arm wound, as well anything else that Razor had  
touched. The cockpit was a slaughter house. More kats draped over and on the  
cockpit. They flipped up the ejection seat safety latches to prevent the seat from  
firing accidentally, then released the fastenings that held Razor to the seat. They  
lifted his body out of the cockpit and passed him to the waiting hands below.   
Fighting for self-control, T-Bone switched off the electronic gear. He  
became aware of Jenson standing on the ladder beside him. T-Bone unlatched his  
oxygen mask and removed his helmet. His eyes were riveted on the stretcher  
bearing his partner to it went into the door which led inside the hospital to the  
emergency room.   
Silence descended on the cockpit. The wind down on the roof dried the  
sweat coating T-Bone's fur. He began to chill. He looked again at the blood on  
his hand, blood everywhere under the harsh white light. The clock instrument  
panel was one of the few things not smeared in blood. The pilot looked up into  
the face of his friend.  
"Jenson-" He felt the tears whelming up inside him soo bad. Suddenly he just  
collapsed to his knees as if they couldn't support his weight anymore and cried his  
heart out as loud as he could. He didn't care.  
********************************************************  
Hours were passed by in the waiting room, T-Bone had been pacing the floor  
most of the time. Jenson sat there watching him. He was thankful that Rico wasn't  
there to see what had happened, she would have been worse off than Razor's  
partner. T-Bone was becoming impatient, no doctor had stopped by to tell him  
anything. "What is taking soo long?!" T-Bone demanded. "I thought Razor just  
had an arm wound," he said, hoping that WAS all.   
"T-Bone..,"Jenson said softly. "Remember your partner was in high altitude  
without oxygen for awhile."  
T-Bone glanced over at Jenson with a fiery look, he had felt like it was his  
fault for that one.   
"Um, excuse me," a soft voice said behind them. T-Bone quickly turned  
around to see a small figure of a nurse. She looked pretty young to be a nurse.  
"Yes?? " T-Bone asked hoping it was good news, seeing that the nurse wasn't  
in tears or anything.  
"Your partner's condition has been stabilized. He has been moved to a  
regular room. He will have to stay for a couple of days because of his arm. His arm  
wound is fine, had to have stitches but it is okay. Our main concern is his lungs,  
they are pretty bad expanded because of his lack of oxygen. You may go see him  
now if you wish. He is in room 436,"she said. T-Bone couldn't help to let himself  
smile.   
"Thank you," he said softly, the nurse smiled and then left. T-Bone turned to  
Jenson. "Can you go back to the hangar and let ShadowKat be aware of the  
situation?"  
"Yes," Jenson said. "I'm on it." He turned and walked out of the room, while  
T-Bone walked towards Razor's room.   
T-Bone had been given reassurance that the doctors did not remove his mask  
during the process. Felina had stayed in the emergency room the whole time to  
make sure of it.   
When T-Bone walked in the room, the strong hospital scent filled his lungs.  
Oh, how he wished he wasn't here. His partner was laying in the bed, his head  
raised up a little by the pillows. There was a oxygen mask on his face that  
provided him oxygen, since his lungs were kind of bad for awhile. The doctors said  
it was temporarily and that they would heal. When Razor had noticed that T-Bone  
was there, his eyes lighted up.   
"T-Bone..," he said happily.   
T-Bone smiled his usual smile and then said, "I didn't bring you any flowers.."  
Razor grinned. "It's okay."  
T-Bone sat down in a chair beside him. "How you feeling, buddy?"  
"Okay, a little exhausted. My arm is killing me," he said as he moved his arm  
a little to get out the stiffness.   
"Yeah, they said you would be out of here in a couple of days," T-Bone said.  
"Yeah..,"Razor said very quietly, his voice shaking. Suddenly out of nowhere,  
Razor began to sob. Tears just pouring down his face. T-Bone sat there at first  
flabbergasted.  
"Buddy? What's wrong?" he asked as he got up to comfort his partner.  
"I-I'm sorry..,"Razor said as he sobbed.  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" T-Bone asked, confused.  
"About all of this...now Dark Kat can kill Rico during these days..," he said.  
T-Bone shook his head. "No, Dark Crud wouldn't do that. He is obviously  
using her as bait for us. He won't kill her. Look, Razor, what happened today is  
NOT your fault. Things happen in combat," he said. "Now don't go blaming  
yourself. You hear? Stop now."  
Razor wiped away his tears and nodded. T-Bone smiled. "Now don't worry  
about Rico, as soon as you're out, buddy. We'll go find her. We'll find her, Razor.  
Have faith," he said.  
******************************************************************  
  
At the garage, Dusty was sitting on the couch with Bridgitte. Both of them  
were kind of down but for different reasons. Dusty was down because of his  
mother's katnapping and Bridgitte was down because of Feral not letting her be  
with ShadowKat. Bridgitte had already known of ShadowKat's identity but still  
she couldn't tell her uncle that because then he could trace the SWAT Kats identity.   
She had to sneak out of the house that day in order to visit her beloved. They had  
the tv on but both of their minds were focusing on the television. Dusty had  
started to take notice in Bridgitte's feelings and decided to see what was troubling  
her. "Love..what's wrong?" he asked softly as he took the remote and turned off  
the television.  
Bridgitte sighed. "Nothing..."  
"There is something bothering you, Bridgitte. Please tell me; I want to help  
you," Dusty said as he took her paws in his.   
Bridgitte looked at him with tearful eyes and the said quickly before her voice  
would break. "My uncle is not letting me be with you. He doesn't understand, all  
he cares about now is trying to get going to some college. He yelled at me, Dusty."  
"I'm sorry..," Dusty said very softly, his ears drooped. "It-It's my fault.."  
"No it isn't...but Dusty..I am running away..," Bridgitte muttered.   
"Running away? No, don't. It's dangerous besides you are just 17. It is illegal  
since you are underage," Dusty said.   
"I want to, love. I want to be with you and I will, one way or another,"  
Bridgitte said.  
Dusty looked at her, shaking his head. True he wanted to be with her but not  
that way. "Bridgitte..," he started to protest.  
Suddenly they heard a car pull in fast and skid to a halt. Dusty sprang up  
real fast and ran to the window to see who it was. He saw Jenson jump out of his  
car and run to the door. When Jenson saw Dusty, he lean down a little to catch his  
breath, clutching his knees. Dusty looked at him confused, Bridgitte got up quickly  
and ran over to Jenson. "Jenson, what's wrong?" she asked as she put her hand on  
his back.  
"Dusty, it's your father...he's in the hospital," Jenson managed to reply as he  
started to catch his breath.  
"The hospital? Why?!," Dusty asked, his eyes wide with fear.  
"Someone shot at their canopy as they were flying back from Fest," Jenson  
said. Without even responding, Dusty ran towards the hangar.   
"Jenson, I'll go with Dusty. You go back to the hospital and tell them we're  
on our way," Bridgitte said.  
Jenson nodded and ran back out to his car, Bridgitte ran after Dusty.  
******************************************************************  
  
When ShadowKat and Bridgitte reached the hospital on the Cyclotron, they  
ran quickly inside to Razor's room. Without even knocking to see if it was okay,  
ShadowKat bust into the hospital room. "Dad! Are you okay?" he asked as he  
rushed over to his father's bed. Razor looked up to see ShadowKat.   
"Hey son," he said softly. T-Bone looked over at ShadowKat and his eyes  
lighted up.  
Tears were filling the young vigilante's eyes as he glanced at his father.   
Bridgitte walked up to his side and held his paw. "Wh-What happened?,"  
ShadowKat choked.  
"I dunno...T-Bone and I were flying back from Fest when all of a sudden  
something flew through the cockpit. It was a bullet it had pierced through the  
oxygen tube and went into my right arm," Razor said as he glanced down at his  
exposed bandaged arm.  
"Yeah," T-Bone growled. He glanced over at Bridgitte. "Nothing WAS at  
Fest. Sure a building and some guns but no Dark Troopers."  
ShadowKat's eyes became wide with surprise and he glanced over at  
Bridgitte. "What?! B-But Bridgitte said.."  
"They WERE there. I even saw Dark Kat transport them there," Bridgitte  
said defensively.  
Razor raised up his paw to prevent any argument from happening. "They  
were probably at Fest but Dark Crud could have been aware of us finding them.  
He probably transported them to another area."  
Suddenly Felina rushed in with a piece of paper. "Hey guys I have some good  
news or some bad news depends how you take it. I just got this fax from  
Headquarters," she said. "The Dark Troopers were transported away from Fest."  
"We figured that part out, Felina. Now we have to find out where," T-Bone  
muttered.  
"Don't worry about looking. According to this, the Dark Troopers no longer  
exist," she said as she glanced again at the fax.  
"What?!," T-Bone, Razor, and Bridgitte all said at once.  
"Dark Kat must have transported them to the pier while you guys were at  
Fest. Get this. He blew them up," she said.  
"Blew them up?!," Razor said.  
"But why?," T-Bone questioned.  
All of the SWAT Kats looked at each other, hoping that one of them would  
know the answer but all got blank looks. "Don't you see it guys?," Bridgitte asked  
as she started to walk away trying to get her thoughts together. "Dark Kat doesn't  
NEED the Dark Troopers."  
"What? What do you mean?" asked ShadowKat as he looked after her.  
"While I was there, all he talked about was destroying you 2...," Bridgitte  
said.  
"3," ShadowKat corrected.  
"Um..3. Sorry, love," Bridgitte added. "He knows as long as he has Rico. He  
will be unstoppable."  
Razor let out a deep sigh and glanced out of the window. T-Bone saw his  
partner and said, "Then we must find Ricochet."  
ShadowKat nodded. Bridgitte glanced over at her watch. "Guys, I better go  
before my uncle starts to wonder where I am."   
"I'll walk you to the elevator, Bridgitte," ShadowKat said as he started to  
follow his love out of the room. "Be right back, guys."  
When they reached the elevator, Bridgitte pushed the elevator call button.  
ShadowKat took her paw and smiled at her, she smiled back. "You be careful now,  
love.," he said softly.  
"I will," Bridgitte said softly back and kissed him on the lips.  
The elevator pinged and the doors open, right there in front of them stood  
Commander Feral. Feral gasped when he saw ShadowKat and Bridgitte, holding  
each other's paws. "What?! Bridgitte?! I thought I told you..," he growled,  
becoming furious at what he had seen. Bridgitte's eyes were wide with fear.  
"U-uncle, i-it's not what you think," she tried to say.  
"Young lady, no matter, now go back to the house, I am never letting you  
out of my sight," he said.  
ShadowKat growled by the way Feral was treating her. "Now, listen here,  
Feral. There's no harm in us being together. Why don't you just lay off her back  
already?," he demanded, his paws balling up into fists.  
"You, lowlife..," Feral growled. "You have no right telling me how to raise  
Bridgitte. I am protecting her from low lives like you." He slightly pushed  
ShadowKat away and started to push Bridgitte into the elevator.  
ShadowKat growled. "You're not taking her away from me!" he shouted and  
grabbed Feral away from her. Feral turned around and slugged ShadowKat real  
hard in the face, knocking him into the wall. In return ShadowKat pounced into  
him and they started to fight. People in the hospital started to scream from the  
sight of the fight. T-Bone heard this and rushed into the hallway to see the fight  
between Razor's son and Bridgitte.   
"Hey! Hey!," he shouted as he grabbed ShadowKat away from Feral.   
ShadowKat struggled to be free. Feral just stood there panting, wiping the blood  
from his face.   
"Let me go, T-Bone!" ShadowKat shouted as he struggled to be free from  
T-Bone's grip.   
"What's going on here?!" T-Bone shouted as he jerked ShadowKat to be  
calm.  
"He's taking Bridgitte away from me!," ShadowKat cried out.   
"She's not being with you, especially if she doesn't KNOW you," Feral said as  
he started to motion for Bridgitte to get back in the elevator.  
"Go on, Feral," T-Bone said sadly. He knew that Feral had full legal control  
over Bridgitte and he couldn't force Feral to let ShadowKat have her.  
"What?!" ShadowKat cried out. He struggled more fierce. "No!!"  
"Go on!," T-Bone shouted. Feral stood there for a moment, realizing that  
maybe the SWAT Kats were understanding. He then walked with Bridgitte in the  
elevator and left. As soon as he made sure that they were gone, T-Bone let go of  
the struggling ShadowKat. ShadowKat, once free, turned around quickly and tried  
to hit T-Bone, but T-Bone blocked him.  
"I hate you!!" ShadowKat cried out, he tried again to hit T-Bone but he  
couldn't. T-Bone made no effort to strike back, he just kept blocking. Finally  
ShadowKat just collapsed and started to weep. T-Bone bent down beside him and  
comforted him.  
******************************************************************  
  
A few weeks later, a pair of new military fighter jets that resembled the F-15  
Eagle were stolen that day. The SWAT Kats and Jenson were out doing a patrol  
run, hoping to find the stolen jets. The SWAT Kats in the TurboKat and Jenson in  
his Pursuer. They were now flying out of the city and into the desert. Suddenly the  
2 missing jets appeared over a small mountain in the hill. "There they are 3 miles  
left 10:00. I don't think they see us yet," Jenson said as he kept track on the jets.  
"Okay, I see them. 2 bogeys left, 10:00. Continue left turn,"T-Bone said. The  
TurboKat and the Pursuer turned left in pursuit now of the bogeys.  
The jets now started to come towards the SWAT Kats and Jenson.  
"Good morning, gentlemen. The temperature's 110 degrees," a familiar dark  
voice came over their radio.   
"Holy sh*t! It's Dark Kat!" Jenson said in surprise.  
"Dark Kat's up here. Great," Razor muttered as he strapped on his oxygen  
mask. Then he mumbled "Oh, sh*t."  
"Great, he's probably saying "Holy Sh*t, it's T-Bone and Razor," T-Bone said  
and grinned, as he put on his oxygen mask as well.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he's saying that," Razor commented.  
"I've got my eye on the northern bogey," T-Bone said.  
"Roger, I got the southern guy," Jenson said.  
"Jenson, you got the lead. I'll cover you," T-Bone said as he followed behind  
Jenson's jet. Their two jets right behind Dark Kat's and his ally.  
"Break now, Dark Claw," Dark Kat told his partner. Dark Kat's jet broke  
hard right while Dark Claw's broke straight up hard.  
"Jenson, we're losing Dark Kat. Let's just stay on Dark Claw," T-Bone told  
Jenson.  
"Roger, I'm on him," Jenson said as he followed Dark Claw.  
"Razor, find Dark Kat. He's out there somewhere," T-Bone told his partner,  
as he started to look around for Dark Kat's jet.  
"Stay with Jenson, T-Bone. We're covering his wing," Razor said, fearing  
what T-Bone might do. He didn't want to risk losing Jenson now.  
T-Bone glances over and sees Dark Kat below around the ridges. "Razor!  
There's Dark Kat. 3:00 low."  
"Stay with Jenson, buddy. We're his cover, "Razor warned.  
"Don't you leave me, T-Bone," Jenson said, hearing the conversation on his  
radio.  
"Jenson, you're looking good. I'm going after Dark Kat," T-Bone said. He  
turned the TurboKat away, in pursuit now of Dark Kat.  
"D*mn you, T-Bone," Jenson growled.  
"T-Bone, don't leave him," Razor warned again.  
"Razor, Jenson's okay. I want Dark Kat," his partner replied, his eyes  
narrowing to slits. He watched Dark Kat do a loop, coming down fast. "Stand-by  
Dark Kat's coming down." Dark Kat came out right in front of them, T-Bone  
punched the thrusters to go faster.  
"Holy sh*t, we're head to head. I can't believe we're doing this," Razor  
muttered as he saw Dark Kat coming straight for them. Dark Kat blinks and pulls  
away, but T-Bone still in pursuit.  
"Whew! Rock 'n' roll! Here's our chance, it's a big one, Razor," T-Bone said.  
The TurboKat still in pursuit of Dark Kat, but Dark Kat giving Razor no chance  
for a lock-on.   
"Come on, T-Bone. Keep coming,"Dark Kat said, looking behind him.  
T-Bone still in pursuit hard, not giving up.  
"Missiles ready! Come on, baby," Razor said as he tried to get a lock-on Dark  
Kat.  
"Come around. Come around. That's it. That's it," Dark Kat muttered, still  
glancing behind him. His jet and the TurboKat now doing a scissors dog fight, but  
still no lock-on.  
"Geez, this guy's good!" T-Bone said. Dark Kat broke harder to the left,  
T-Bone took notice in this. "Razor, where's he going?"  
Dark Kat watching them. "Come on, come on! Keep coming! Keep  
Coming!" he said, having something up his sleeve. He got lower to the ground.  
"Come on, baby," T-Bone said, doing a barrel roll to make sure he won't  
pass Dark Kat.  
Dark Kat saw this. "D*mn, this kid's good."  
"He's too close for missiles, T-Bone. I am switching to guns," Razor said as  
he switched to guns on his weapons panel. Dark Kat still doing a scissors move.  
"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he said in frustration.  
"Stick with it, stick with it," Razor said to himself, still trying to get a  
lock-on.  
Suddenly there was a beep warning them of a missile lock from behind.  
"Whoa. Hold it! Razor, check our tail!" T-Bone said.  
Razor turned around to see what it was. "Sh*t! There's that Dark Claw guy!"  
Dark Claw fired the missile, it hit the TurboKat's wing, making them go  
down. "Bingo, the SWAT Kats are dead. You're out there, kid."  
"Sh*t,"T-Bone muttered as he level off the jet to land, knowing he couldn't  
make it back to the hangar. Dark Kat and Dark Claw turned around and left. He  
landed the TurboKat down on the ground, as they stopped, Razor jumped out of  
the jet, to check the damage. T-Bone growled and banged his fist on the console,  
he then looked up at the sky where Dark Kat and his accomplice had went, his  
eyes narrowed down.  
******************************************************************  
  
With Razor's repairs, the SWAT Kats had reached the hangar around 7pm.   
As soon as they did, both of them had went straight up to bed, exhausted,  
frustrated and saddened. But they had only slept for 2 hours when they heard the  
emergency alarm blaring from downstairs. "Jake, get that!," Chance shouted,  
obviously too tired to get up. Jake grumbled as he got up and went downstairs to  
get it. "Yes, Miss Briggs?" he asked.  
"Razor, tell ShadowKat to get his tail over to Feral's apartment  
building!"Callie said, obviously angry.  
"What's wrong, Miss Briggs?"Jake asked.  
"It's Bridgitte, she's on the roof. Razor, she's going to commit suicide! Feral  
is up there right now, but we can't get close enough to her because everytime we  
do, she threatens to jump!" Callie said.  
Jake's eyes went wide. "Holy crud! I'll get him over there, Miss Briggs! Out!"  
he shouted and ran back up the stairs, busting into Dusty's room.   
Dusty woke up. "Wha-What? What's wrong, dad?," he asked groggily.  
"You get your tail over to Feral's apartment building right now!,"Jake  
shouted.  
"What? Why?" Dusty asked, confused.  
"Thanks to you, Bridgitte is going to commit suicide!" Jake said.  
"Bridgitte?!!" Dusty said and then ran downstairs quickly as possible.  
"I'll get Chance," Jake shouted back and ran to Chance's bedroom.  
******************************************************************  
  
Within minutes, ShadowKat had reached the apartment building's room. He  
saw Bridgitte standing on the ledge, looking down at the city, and Feral about 10  
feet away from her. When Feral saw him, he growled and started to walk up to  
him. "Why you little-," he grabbed ShadowKat by his collar.   
"Cool it, Feral! I'm going to save her!" he growled back and pulled away  
from Feral's grip. He gave him one more quick mean look and then approached  
Bridgitte carefully.  
Bridgitte turned around and saw ShadowKat. "Go away. I can't stand this  
torment! If I can't have you! Then I won't live!" she shouted, tears filled up in her  
eyes.  
"Bridgitte, my love. Don't do this!!," he said as approached more. "I won't let  
you!"  
"Stay back, ShadowKat. You can't stop me!!" she shouted back angrily.  
"Is this how you want it? Love, we WILL be together. If you keep the faith.  
Be strong," ShadowKat said. "Think what will happen if you do jump? You will  
hurt me soo bad inside, because, love, I can NOT live without you!" Bridgitte took  
her eyes away from him and looked down at the city, then back at him. "Don't do  
this, love!! Don't do this to me!! I can't lose you!!"  
"You can't be with me now? So what's the point?" Bridgitte cried out, tears  
pouring down her face.  
"You WILL be with me, Bridgitte. I promised you, and I'll always keep my  
promises to you. Now please..stay with me..," ShadowKat pleaded, tears starting  
to form in his eyes. He approached her more and held out his paw. Bridgitte just  
stood there, and then shook her head and looked away from him. The SWAT Kats  
ran up on the roof to see this. "Very well, then," ShadowKat said as he ran up to  
the ledge to where she was too.  
"ShadowKat?!" Razor shouted.  
"What the h*ll are you doing?!"T-Bone shouted.  
Bridgitte looked at him also. "What?"  
"We're in this together, love. If you jump, then I jump," he said and smiled a  
little. "Because wherever you go, I'll follow."  
Bridgitte shook her head. "No, you can't kill yourself."  
"Well, you can't kill YOURself," ShadowKat added.  
"You don't understand!!,"Bridgitte cried. "I HAVE to!"  
ShadowKat took her paws in his. "No, you don't love. Please have faith in  
this...I can't lose you. I love you forever. We will be together for all eternity. I  
promise."  
Bridgitte smiled a little and looked at him. "I-I love you too....",she said and  
then hugged him. ShadowKat hugged back, and then stepped off the ledge, helping  
her with him.  
Feral and the SWAT Kats let out sighs of relief. ShadowKat looked at her.  
"Than you..," he said softly and kissed her softly, Bridgitte returned the kiss. Razor  
and T-Bone smiled when they saw this and then glared over at Feral. Feral looked  
back at them and then sighed. He approached Bridgitte.  
"Look, Bridgitte. I understand how much you two love each other, and I  
shouldn't be breaking true love up. So I guess it is okay for you two to be  
together," said Feral. ShadowKat and Bridgitte both turned to look at him.  
"Y-you mean it?" Bridgitte asked happily.  
Feral smiled. "Sure, now I truly see how much you two love each other. He  
really does care for you. I was just worried that something would happen to you  
again."  
ShadowKat smiled. "Thanks, Commander."  
Suddenly Jenson ran on the roof, when he reached them, he collapsed to  
catch his breath. "Razor!," he wheezed. "I found her! I found her!"  
Razor ran over to him. "You found Rico?!"  
Jenson nodded as he caught his breath. "She's in the enforcer mountain  
training base. I doing a patrol run and Dark Kat called me. Get this, he TOLD me  
where he and her was. Another thing, THAT base was 20 miles north from Fest."  
Razor smiled. "Then let's go!," he shouted in happiness.  
"Wait a minute, buddy," T-Bone said. "If Dark Crud told us then something  
must be up. He might have that place rigged, especially with ground and perhaps  
air forces. We might need help on this."  
Razor nodded. "Feral, do you think you can help us, this time please?"  
Feral sighed and looked away in the same tone he usually did until he caught  
Bridgitte's pleading look. Commander Feral sighed, he didn't want to hurt his pride  
but he would do it for her. "I will provide air forces.."  
T-Bone and Razor both grinned. "Then let's go plan this thing out!," Razor  
said with happiness.  
"Roger," Jenson said. "We'll go to Enforcer Headquarters."  
******************************************************************  
  
Early the next day, Feral and his squadron were flying over the area where  
the base was. Jenson was his wingman. As they made their run to the base,  
Jenson said, "Commander, you ever been afraid of dying?"  
"Son, you got to have permission to die, and I'll tell you when that is," Feral  
said. He looked at his radar, looks like that one area to the right is pretty well  
painted with anti-aircraft guns and radar. Jenson, I'm going to go try to take them  
out, you stay in the area, just in case something goes wrong." Feral wanted to try  
to be a hero on this run. Even though he knew that it would impossible even for  
SWAT Kats, his pride was getting to him. Suddenly an anti-aircraft gun hits him  
on the left side of his plane. It starts to smoke.  
"Oh sh*t, I'm hit. I'm hit," Feral grumbled, starting to regret his action.  
"Commander, you're smoking, get out, sir!," Jenson said, taking note on  
Feral's damage.  
"I'm getting out," Feral replied and reached to push the ejection button. But  
when he did, nothing happened. "My canopy's stuck. Crud! I can't eject!"  
"Get out, sir, get out!" Jenson ordered.  
"I'm landing. I've got a clearing. I think I can make it," Feral said as he started  
to land the plane on the clearing, knowing he wouldn't make it back to the base.  
Once he landed, Feral limped out of his plane and crawled behind of the covered  
side, so the enemy wouldn't see him.  
"Commander Feral, this is Jenson. Come in," Jenson called to him.  
Feral took out his radio. "Stay high, Jenson. There's more guns out there."  
"I'm coming after you," Jenson said as he turned to direction to where Feral  
was at.  
"You'll do no such thing, Colonel. Head back and get more fuel and rearm.  
That's an order," Feral said in the same familiar tone.  
"Yes, sir," Jenson grumbled, a sad, worried tone in his voice. He turned his  
plane back towards headquarters. But he shook his head. No, he couldn't do it. He  
had to try to get Feral no matter how much he wanted to get rid of the guy. He  
turned his plane back around back towards Feral's location.  
Feral looks up when he hears the sound of jet engines and sees Jenson  
coming back, he took out his radio. He knew that Jenson would still try. "Listen  
up, you criminal. That guy is still down here and there may be more."  
"Okay, I see him," Jenson said as he spotted the large gun on the ground. The  
gun started to shoot at his jet but Jenson maneuvered quickly enough to evade. He  
started to push buttons on his weapon panel. "I'm going into bombs. Going to  
shove it down his throat." He launched the bombs. "They're off!" The bombs hit  
their target with precise accuracy. But another gun hits him. The plane's right  
engine becomes on fire. "Oh sh*t. I'm on fire, I'm going to have to bail out over  
Feral," he muttered. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." He pulled the  
ejected lever and ejected from the plane. After he did, his plane starts to dive  
down. The right side blows up away from the plane, then the entire plane blows  
up.  
When Jenson landed on the ground, he unstrapped himself from the parachute  
and took out his Dostovei. He pushed his way through the bushes and trees that  
were covering the area until he reached the clearing where Feral's plane was at.  
Jenson quickly glanced around to make sure there was no enemy in sight, then he  
ran quickly over to Feral. He dove into the small water spot on the side where  
Feral is. Feral looked at him, not amused. Jenson looked back at him, his gun ready  
just in case. "Hi," he said.  
Feral is just sitting there, growling a little at him. Jenson crawled over Feral  
to see out over the side of the plane. Feral cried out in pain when Jenson crawled  
over his left leg. "Ah! Crud! It's broken! Watch your big feet!" Then he looked  
back at Jenson. "You think this changes anything?"  
You hoodlum. You disobeyed orders again. I thought I grounded you for going  
out unnoticed."  
"Hey, I am on the ground," Jenson said.  
"Oh, you're funny. Cute," Feral said.  
Jenson took out his radio to contact one of the choppers that were near by  
just in case they needed a rescue. "Chopper 1 come in, this is Colonel McFurry,"  
said Jenson.  
"This is Chopper 1. Go ahead, Colonel," the pilot of the chopper said over  
the radio.  
"Commander Feral needs assistant. Follow our signal to the location," Jenson  
said. "Out"  
Minutes later, the chopper was hovering over them and lowered the winch in  
which they would use to pull Feral up. When it was lowered, Jenson helped Feral  
on it and strapped him to it. "What are you going to do?," asked Feral as he  
watched Jenson strap him to the winch.   
"I'm going over to where the SWAT Kats are, they may need help with this,"  
said Jenson. "So I want you to get back to Headquarters or you won't be able to  
be commander anymore."  
"Who the heck do you think you are? A SWAT Kat?," Feral asked.  
"Just flow with it, sir," Jenson replied as he tugged on the winch to so Feral  
would be pulled up. Jenson watched the commander be pulled into the chopper  
and as soon as he saw that he was okay, he ran towards where the SWAT Kats  
were.  
******************************************************************  
*********  
The SWAT Kats were now at the base to where Ricochet was at, or so they  
were told. They was a huge building in the middle everything surrounded by a  
barb wire fence as a perimeter. Razor, T-Bone and ShadowKat ducked down into  
bushes to make sure that they wouldn't be seen. Razor took out his infrared goggles  
to scanned over the perimeter. "See anything, buddy?" asked T-Bone.  
"Negative," Razor replied.  
"That's strange," ShadowKat commented. "You think it is a trap?"  
"Knowing Dark Kat; yes," Razor said. He sighed and put away his goggles.   
ShadowKat continued to glance over the area. "So what's your call, guys?"  
"Let's go in," Razor said as he started to cautiously to step out of the bushes  
and into the clearing. He glanced around and then ran up to the fence, T-Bone and  
his son followed. T-Bone and Razor took out their mini buzzsaws from their  
glov-a-trixes and started to cut a fence to make a path for them.   
"Hey guys, when do I get my own glov-a-trix by the way?" ShadowKat  
asked as he watched them and glanced around to cover their tails.  
"When you're older," T-Bone replied as he kept his attention to what he was  
doing.  
"Um, okay," ShadowKat said and rolled his eyes. Once they were path was  
cut, Razor kicked the part and it fell on the ground. They ran inside the compound.   
They looked around to make sure there was no guards and to their surprise and  
horror, there were none.   
The SWAT Kats ran up to the main building and turned around quickly to  
make sure that no one was trying to sniper them. Suddenly they saw a figure in  
the distance running towards them. Razor and T-Bone raised their glov-a-trixes at  
the figure. It was someone that they had not noticed before. It was a young she-kat  
wearing a black outfit, almost similar to Ricochet's but she had brown hair instead.  
They all looked at her for her identify herself. "Hi, guys. I thought you might need  
some help,"she said and smiled nervously.  
ShadowKat sighed and walked up right to her and took off her bandanna.  
"Bridgitte, what the heck do you think you are doing?!" he said.  
Bridgitte looked at him. "I wanted to help you," she said.  
"No, you are not. I don't want you hurt. I can handle this myself,"  
ShadowKat said.   
"But," Bridgitte protested.  
Razor sighed. "Look, son, we might need the help. Besides we can't let her  
go off now alone."  
"Okay, love. You are coming with us, but don't do anything stupid,"  
ShadowKat said and he tossed her mask on the ground. "And you do not need  
that."  
Bridgitte smiled a little. "Thanks,"she said. Razor turned his attention back  
to the lock that was on the door. He took out the lock pick from his glov-a-trix  
and unlocked it. "That was easy," he said.  
"Yeah, a little TOO easy," T-Bone muttered. They opened the door and to  
their surprise, no one.   
"The place sure is quiet," ShadowKat commented as he walked in.  
"Yeah, a little TOO quiet," Razor added as he followed. There was a  
staircase in front of them which led to the second floor. They walked up into the  
second floor. As soon as they did, the lights went off.  
"Switch to night vision, " T-Bone said as he pulled down his night vision  
visor on his helmet, ShadowKat and Razor did the same.  
"Bridgitte, hold onto my paw," ShadowKat said as he held out his paw.  
Bridgitte grabbed it. They started to walk down the hall now. Suddenly there was   
a bright white light ahead. When they approached the room, they turned off the  
night vision since the light of the room provided enough for them to see.   
They carefully stepped into the room, what they saw inside made all of them  
start to growl. Inside was Dark Kat standing, gleefully. On the other side of him  
was DarkClaw holding Ricochet to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and his  
gun pointed to the right side of her face. "Drop your weapons and I'll let her live,"  
Dark Kat said calmly.  
Razor glared at Dark Kat, so much anger with him. But his anger was being  
merged with lust as he saw Ricochet finally. Her same beautiful image in his eyes.   
"DarkClaw, what has the villain promised you?," he asked. DarkClaw did not  
answer only look at him to see what he was getting at. "You knew about his  
alliance with Viper and the Metallikats don't you?"," he added.  
"It's in the past," Dark Kat growled back defensively.  
"He'll betray you!,"Razor said. "Just like everyone else."  
DarkClaw's eyes went wide and glared over at Dark Kat. "Is this true?," he  
asked.  
"What is true is that within 48 hours, you and me will have the city all to  
ourselves, " Dark Kat said soothingly and calmly. Trying not to show any fear in  
him. "The SWAT Kats will have a small memorial service with only the Deputy  
Mayor and maybe some citizens and enforcers," he also added, grinning over at  
them. Then his turned back to serious. "So what's the choice, SWAT Kats? 2  
targets..time enough for one shot. Razor's wife or the mission."  
The SWAT Kats looked at each other and then back at Rico. They all knew  
that even if they agreed to surrender, Dark Kat would end up killing Rico anyways  
and then killing them. They didn't want to risk it. Dark Kat was growling  
impatiently because he was fearing that the enforcers might decide to come where  
they were and he might be captured.  
******************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Jenson had also reached the building but instead of going straight  
inside of it. He ran over to the side of it and shot a grappling hook to the side of  
the building. He reeled himself up to the top and decided to take out Dark Kat  
that way. He would check each window to see if anyone was there. "Kat  
Kommandoes, eat your heart out," he joked as he started to search each window.  
"Enforcers: it's not just a job, it's an adventure."  
******************************************************************  
  
Finally, Dark Kat had enough. He was too paranoid of being captured. He  
took out his whip that he was hiding and whipped out towards them. The whip  
wrapping around Bridgitte's leg. Dark Kat pulled hard, making her drop to her  
feet, then he dragged her over to him. He placed his huge foot over her neck,  
making it hard for her to breathe. "This ends now!," he growled.  
"You hide behind a young she-kat?!," Razor growled, his paws balling into  
fists.  
"Why not, Razor? You hid behind one your entire pathetic life," Dark Kat  
said, glaring at him.. Applying more weight to his foot, making Bridgitte gasp for  
air.   
ShadowKat couldn't stand it any longer. He HAD to save Bridgitte. He  
growled out in rage and pounced at Dark Kat. "ShadowKat! No!!!!," Bridgitte  
cried out but it was too late. Dark Kat got off of her and hit ShadowKat to the  
ground. When ShadowKat started to get back up, Dark Kat elbowed him hard in  
the back. Growling, Dark Kat picked up ShadowKat to his knees and held him by  
the head.   
"Surrender, SWAT Kats or this one dies!" he shouted out triumphantly. The  
SWAT Kats looked at this with wide eyes. They didn't want to give up but Razor  
didn't want to lose his son. He was too innocent. Dark Kat saw and this and said to  
Razor, "You would never let your own son die. Weapons now!!" The SWAT Kats  
looked at each other and then threw their weapons away from them in frustration.   
"Trade me for him," Razor said pleadingly, fearing Dark Kat would still kill  
his son.  
"Come bow at my feet!," Dark Kat ordered, still keeping his grip on  
ShadowKat, ShadowKat trying to pull away.   
Razor sighed and looked over at his partner. T-Bone gave him the "don't do  
it Razor" look but Razor mouthed "I'm sorry" to his partner. Then, he started to  
approach Dark Kat.  
Dark Kat smiled evilly. "You fool!" he said and then snapped ShadowKat's  
neck with one swift moment, killing him instantly.  
"ShadowKat!!!"Bridgitte cried out.  
Dark Kat laughed his normal laugh and then watched Bridgitte run over to  
her fallen love. Bridgitte cried hard as she touched his face softly. Then she looked  
up at Dark Kat angrily. Suddenly a bullet busted through the window and hit Dark  
Kat straight in the head. Dark Kat collapsed to the ground dead, without even  
crying out in pain. Then Jenson busted through the window, his gun smoking. "It  
ends for you, Dark Sh*t!" he said proudly. Razor glanced down at his dead son,  
then back up at Dark Claw, all of his anger pouring out at him.  
"Now it's your turn," he growled and extended his claws.   
"Sure thing," Dark Claw sneered and pushed Ricochet into Razor. Then,  
T-Bone pounced on him and they started to fight. No matter how much of a good  
fighter Dark Claw was, he was no match for T-Bone's brute strength. T-Bone  
pushed him hard into the wall.  
"Now to see who you really are,"he sneered, his eyes down to slits. He took  
Dark Claw's bandanna in his hand and pulled it off. What he saw, shocked him. It  
was like looking right into his own young reflection. T-Bone staggered back a  
little.   
"No....no..," T-Bone said softly. "It can't be..." The others were in awe by this  
finding as well. "It's impossible...Matthew?"  
Dark Claw grinned. "WAS Matthew..I'm Dark Claw now,"he said.  
"Son....come back to me..," T-Bone said, his heart going straight for him.  
Dark Claw laughed. "You wish,"he said and pushed T-Bone away. Then he  
took out a smoke ball and threw it at the ground. Smoke started to pour  
everywhere in the room making visibility nil. When it had finally cleared, Dark  
Claw was gone. T-Bone was taken back from this so bad and collapsed to the  
ground.   
Jenson stood in the room, different emotions were in the room. One place,  
Bridgitte was crying over dead love's body. T-Bone was sitting in the room, but his  
mind somewhere else. Then, there was Razor and Rico. But of them were shaking  
badly, it was like a dream. But they WERE back together.  
Both of them were rubbing each other's faces, tears pouring down their faces.  
"Licia....," Razor said.   
"Jake..,,"Ricochet replied. They started to nuzzle each other..then they  
started to kiss soo passionately.   
As Jenson saw this, he was thinking to himself. He glanced over the dead  
body of Dark Kat Was this end? Did they finally win the war? Or was this just  
another battle?  
  
The End  
  
Credits:  
  
Flight of the Intruder  
Mortal Kombat Annihilation  
GoldenEye  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Top Gun  
Men In Black  
  



End file.
